Remnants Forgotten
by MeatyBits
Summary: An alternate Remnant with a new threat. Can our four favorite ladies save the world from a terror it doesn't even realize exists? Possible Whiterose later on. Rated T, Will change to M if necessary.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here we go. First off, sorry it's so short. I guess I'm just a flashfic kinda gal. This is only the first chapter, and I debated hooking the second scene on to it, but decided not to. I actually wrote this particular scene three years ago, and it was intended to become an original story(novel), but for some reason turning it into an RWBY fanfic seems like the right thing to do. Makes it a bit easier to write. Anyways, this is an AU. I'll get into all of that later, I think...All will be explained!**

* * *

The crisp November air presented a welcome change to Weiss Schnee as she stepped out of the hospital and into the night. This welcomed change, however, was soon forgotten as a blood-curdling scream reached her ears. Weiss stopped dead in her tracks, the hair standing up on the back of her neck. Before she had time to think or run, the pungent smell of rotting flesh and heavy char filled her nostrils, making her gag. What looked like the upper half of a decomposing corpse was floating eerily towards her. She tried to scream, but for Weiss there was only a loud crack, a bright light, and then, nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I feel I should probably clarify a few things that I forgot to mention last time. It's still technically remnant, but Grimm as they are in the show are kinda like bigfoot. Most people don't even think they exist. Also, I'm taking some liberties with even just the term Grimm. That thing Weiss saw last time around would be considered one. Hunters and Huntresses are considered nothing more than stories. Most people don't believe in Aura. I know I probably forgot something, but it's not my last chance, right?**

* * *

She was supposed to be looking into incidents that might have been caused by the grimm (monsters of darkness, some like great animals, some like..much darker things...all murderous), but Ruby Rose was completely and utterly perplexed by the white haired beauty currently occupying the couch in the office of her team's small living quarters. It certainly wasn't unusual for there to be a girl there. She herself was a girl. Her sister was a girl. In fact, more than half the organization was comprised of girls. No, what was unusual was the way this particular girl had not been there at all...until she was. As far as Ruby could tell, she had simply materialized out of thin air. Naked. Ruby shuddered at the thought and put another blanket over the unconscious woman, still uncertain what to do.

"What happened exactly?" Blake asked her team leader, not even trying to hide her own confusion.

"I'm not entirely sure," she started, cautiously. "After you two left to get dinner, I started a new pot of coffee. Just as I started to pour myself a cup, there was this really loud crack, so I turned around, expecting a fight but instead of a monster there was a woman falling to the ground so I caught her and put her on the couch and now there she is."

"So..how do you feel now that you've held a naked woman?"

"Shut up, Yang!" Ruby's face was incredibly red. "It wasn't until after I caught her that I noticed her...outfit..."

"Or lack thereof," the blonde joked "You could always try kissing Sleeping Beauty. See if that wakes her up?"

"Too late," Blake stated, before the sisters' quarrel could go any farther. "It looks like she's beginning to stir."

* * *

**A/N: I think this is pretty fun. Again, sorry it's so damn short. I have to ****figure out how to write this next bit now. Also, I know the thing with Weiss having teleported (yup. that's what happened) is kind of weird, but that was what the whole story was based around. A very serious debate I had with myself when I was nineteen as to why when people teleport their clothing goes with them. It just doesn't make sense. Anyways, I'm going to have to find a decent God to come out of the machine to fix that one, am I right? Maybe I'll make teleportation a kind of last ditch effort that aura evolved as a way to keep people overflowing with it safe.  
**

**Team JNPR will be in this. Mostly because I love Pyrrah almost as much as I love Weiss.**

**Ozpin will be in this. Because somebody needs to tell everyone what to do.**

**Please review. Tell me I suck. Whatever. I just like it when my phone yells "Exterminate!" at me.**


End file.
